codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gareth (TNB)
The RPI-V4L Gareth was a 7th-generation Knightmare Frame originally designed and produced by the Holy Britannian Empire as a long-range heavy assault frame. In TNB, however, the frame is is now exclusively used by the Black Knights. 'Appearance' The same appearance as the original in the anime, with the same grey coloring. 'Description' Developed from the design of the prototype IFX-V301 Gawain, the Gareth is a mass-production long-range 7th-generation Knightmare Frame that was brought into production alongside the more close combat-oriented Vincent series. Although essentially meant to be a redesign of the original prototype, the Gareth also shares some characteristics with the older Gloucester frame, such as its quad-eye faceplate and its overall user interface. Also, while it lacks the sophiscated Druid System of the Gawain, the Gareth's OS is easier to use and control for the average pilot, which was one of the greatest problems with the Gawain. However, because of its lack of close-range weaponry, the Gareth is usually only used in a supporting role during battle, except for skilled pilots who can effectively use the frame on the frontlines. After the machine was integrated into the forces of the Black Knights, Radiant Wave Shielding generators were equipped to its shoulders and ear fins, which can create an energy shield that completely surrounds the Gareth. It is equipped with an integrated Float Unit on its back. Just as the Gawain, the main weapons of the Gareth are its powerful Hadron Cannons, which are built into its arms in place of hands. Besdies the cannons, its armaments also include eight Slash Harkens (four on each hip), two 3-barrel machine cannons on its shoulders, and missile launchers divided between its chest and legs for a total of fourteen missile tubes. 'Armaments' ;*Slash Harken : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Originally introduced on the RPI-11 Glasgow, the Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. The Gareth is equipped with eight small Slash Harkens, stored in two 4-tube launchers on its hips. ;*Hadron Cannon : The Hadron Cannon is a beam weapon originally used by the IFX-V301 Gawain. The cannon functions by firing concentrated hadron particles, which are released as a dark-red blast energy capable of destroying almost anything in their path. The Gareth is equipped with two Hadron Cannons built into its arms in place of hands. ;*Machine Cannon : Two basic 3-barrel machine cannons built into the shoulders of the Gareth. ;*Missile Launcher : A basic series of missile launchers consisting of fourteen missile tubes. There are 6 tubes attached to its chest, and 8 tubes attaches to its legs, with 4 tubes per leg. 'History' Despite the theft of the prototype IFX-V301 Gawain by Zero in 2017 a.t.b., the Britannian Special Research Division "Camelot" still retained its initial test data, and so continued development of its overall design. After working together with the KMF designer of Sarras Corp., they eventually created the RPI-V4L Gareth, which retained the basic design of the Gawain while also reflecting the simpler mass-production design of the older Gloucester as well. The Gareth was put into production in 2018 a.t.b. alongside the Vincent Ward, with the first initial frames being given to exceptional pilots such as the Glaston Knights. By the time of Emperor Lelouch's reign, the Gareth was used in great numbers by the Britannian Army, althought it was still outnumbered by the Vincent Ward and the older Sutherland and Gloucester frames. After Britannia's entrance into the UFN, however, the Gareth was integrated into the KMF forces of the Black Knights and was redirected to quelling the rebellions and terrorism that arose to oppose the new peace, as well being given some minor OS upgrades and a new Radiant Wave Shielding System. It is mainly used as a long-range frame that supports the more numerous Akatsuki and Vincent Ward frames, though some are used by ace pilots who effectively utilize the Gareth on the front lines. Also, although a few Gareth frames were initially used by members of the "Old Britannia" Faction when they first defected, the high cost of maintenance and repair eventually led to the terrorists abandoning the frame, leaving the Black Knights as its only operator. Category:Knightmare Frames Category:CG: The Neverending Battle